


Lily's Year-old Warrior Fic!

by Lily_Winchester



Series: Lily's Old Fics! [1]
Category: Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester
Summary: An old cringy fic I wrote in 6th grade. Yeah...it wasn't that good. Hope you find it amusing though!





	Lily's Year-old Warrior Fic!

Warriors   
Fan Fic: Change

 

It was a frosty Leafbare night. The clearing was full of commotion, as Squirrelflight started her kitting. Wailing could be heard echoing on the walls of the stone hollow.   
After what seemed like a life time, there was four healthy kits. One she-cat and three toms. This was the beginning of my story. The beginning of me and my brother.   
Current time  
" Hey! That's cheating! Moma, Seedkit is a cheater! " Juniperkit yowled. Seedkit watched as her mother lifted up her head and looked at her and her litter mate. Alderkit stepped by her side. He was Hazletail and Foxleap's kit. He looked like his father, but was gentle, and had amber eyes. Her mothers gaze softened as she looked at them, and then hardened and grew stern.   
" Juniperkit, that's not a nice thing to say. You will tell your sister your sorry, and stop being a sour loser. You can win a battle without that attitude. Seedkit wasn't even playing with you! She and Alderkit are playing moss-ball. Now, shush! " Squirrelflight then curled up again and snored softly.   
Seedkit looked over at Alderkit. Her hazel gaze showed warmth, while her brother's amber gaze showed annoyance. She stiffled a sigh. The boys in this den never got along! And her other siblings, Redkit and Mousekit, froze during Leafbare. She was the only girl, which meant the boys where always fighting over her.…well, not all the boys. Alderkit was a calm kit, not bothered by anything, while his brother was fierce and agressive.   
Seedkit often wondered what it would come down to as they got older. With so many boys, and only one girl, hearts would be broken very easily. And two of the boys where very bad when things didn't go their way. Juniperkit and Peachkit weren't the best in these situations.   
She would worry about the future when it happened she decided. Right now she would just focus on being the best warrior in Thunderclan! Even if it meant letting her mother groom her red/brown tabby colored pelt before important things happen. 

Six moons later...

' Today is the day! ' All Seedkit could think of was being reunited with Alderpaw again. He was half a moon older than her, so she had missed him for half a moon. Now the gang was reunited!   
" Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting! " Bramblestar's meow sounded throughout the clearing as cats emerged out of their dens.  
Seedkit's eyes sought out a specific apprentice. When she saw him, she caught his eye, and he looked excited. She knew she should be excited, but she couldn't help but to notice that two kits where missing. She missed Redkit and Mousekit dearly, but she put on her happy face.   
She watched as her mother herded her and her brother to the center of the circle. She held her head high, and felt her pelt shiver with excitement. Her fathers eyes showed pride. She walked over to him, and stood.   
" Today Thunderclan welcomes two new apprentices! Meet Seedpaw and Juniperpaw! Their mentors will be Me and Squirrelflight. "   
Seedpaw raced up to Squirrelflight and touched noses. She heard her mother purring, and purred back. It was rare that mothers mentor their kits, so this was a big honor. 

An hour later…

Seedpaw felt like her paws were going to fall off. The tour of territory was tiring because of her short legs. But she knew it was worth it. The lake was so big! And Alderpaw had joined them with his mentor, Lionblaze so it was sooo much better!   
" Go get some fresh kill, and rest, you've earned it, " Squirrelflight ordered. She then turned around and walked up the high ledge to talk with Bramblestar.   
Seedpaw followed Alderpaw to the fresh kill pile, where they shared a Magpie, before retreating to the apprentices den. She curled up in a nest next to Alderpaw's and groomed her red and brown tabby fur, before drifting off to sleep. 

That night…

Seedpaw woke up mid-sweat. She had a nightmare that Alderpaw and her family had been killed in a flood, and that she had to watch it happen.   
She looked over at Alderpaw's nest with a sigh of relief. He was there and snoring very softly. She looked at him, and vowed to herself that she would protect him to her last breath if she had to. She loved him and that was that. Even if he didn't know.   
At that moment, Alderpaw woke up, and stared at her. He gave her a puzzled look, before shrugging, and turning his head away.   
" Seedpaw, there's something that I have to ask you… would you meet me at the Sky Oak tomorrow? " His amber eyes showed a mysterious emotion she couldn't name. She decided to ignore it, and nodded. 

That morning…

" Seedpaw! " Seedpaw woke to see a hissing Alderpaw right in her face.   
" Wa--? " Then she remembered. She quickly got out of her nest, and groomed her sleek fur, before joining Alderpaw by the camp entrance.   
" What are you two doing up? " Cinderheart's meow rang through the camp. The two apprentices turned and stared at her. Cinderheart was known to be… nosy sometimes.   
Cinderheart was standing next to the camp entrance, and was looking at them with enormous blue eyes.   
" C-Cinderheart? " Alderpaw looked nervous, " W-We were just going on a walk around the lake. If that's okay?" Seedpaw felt some sympathy towards Alderpaw. It was clear he was scared of being caught.   
" Cinderheart, me and Alderpaw were just going to walk near the area around the Sky Oak, we wanted to hunt. We'll be back by the time the dawn patrol goes out, " Cinderheart seemed pleased with her answer, and let them pass.   
Seedpaw motioned for Alderpaw to follow her, and with that, she walked in the direction of the Sky Oak. 

A few minutes later…

Seedpaw was sitting across from Alderpaw at the bottom of the Sky Oak. He looked up at her, his eyes glowing in the moonlight.   
" Seedpaw…what would you do if there was someone you really liked near you and you wanted to claim them before your sibling? " His eyes showed honesty. And…was there another emotion there?   
" Well, " she began, clearly not taking the hint, " I would take it slow, but be strait forward. Just don't wait too long. "   
His amber gaze shined   
" Well, I guess I'll be strait forward then. " He took a deep breath, " Seedpaw, I really like you. When we're warriors, would you be my mate? "  
Her eyes glowed.  
" Really? " She asked, clearly disbelieving. But as soon as she said that, she knew he meant it, who was the one who stood up for her when she was in trouble? Who was the one always at her side? Who was there waiting for her at the end of the day? Alderpaw was the only answer for those questions.   
He nodded his head, obviously waiting for her answer. Her response, was twining her tail with his, and purring. Suddenly, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar burst through the bushes, frantic. Until they saw her and Alderpaw.   
" Seedpaw? Alderpaw? Your safe! An-- " Squirrelflight broke off when she saw what position they were in. Her eyes widened, and Seedpaw thought she was mad, until she saw joy in her eyes. Clearly they were enjoying this.   
Seedpaw purposefully coughed, signaling to her parents to leave. Squirrelflight nodded, and walked off with Bramblestar, pelts brushing.   
Seedpaw tilted her head in their direction. " We should get back, before Cinderheart calls us liars, " Seedpaw got up, tail still twined in his, and padded pelts brushing into camp. 

Six moons later...

Seedpaw finished making a bigger nest, and flopped into it, clearly exhausted. She had a long day of lonely training. Since Alderheart became a warrior it had been lonely. But her warrior ceremony was tomorrow, so it was fine.   
Suddenly, Alderheart burst into the den, and looked at her. He signaled for her to come out. She walked out slowly, and found the whole clan waiting. She was confused for a second... Until she saw that Juniperpaw was waiting with him.   
' My warrior ceremony already? ' she wondered.   
" Seedpaw, come forward, " Her father boomed. She climbed the high ledge, and sat.   
" Warriors of Thunderclan, today you see before you, two new warriors! Meet Seedflower and Juniperclaw! " Bramblestar's meow started a cheer of her new name.   
" Seedflower, Juniperclaw! Seedflower, Juniperclaw! " Above everyone's cheers, she could hear one cat louder than the others. Alderheart.   
Her promise came into mind again, ' When we're warriors, would you be my mate? Yes ' She couldn't wait! 

Two days later..

" Seedp-flower " Alderheart was laying next to her in their moss nest. In the nest next to theirs was her brother Juniperclaw. And on their other side was Peachfur.   
Seedflower looked at Alderheart. " Yes? " Her hazel eyes became a pure brown in the light of the warriors den.   
" We're only new warriors, and so I thought maybe we could...explore outside the clans? " He paused obviously hoping she wouldn't reject him.   
" Anywhere you go, I'll be there beside you, " She muttered. Turning her gaze she looked at him.   
" But if we leave, it'll have to be now, " Seedflower quickly got up, and groomed herself, before slipping to the dirtplace. They walked out of it, and headed to the border out side of the clans.   
Seedflower glanced at Alderheart. " If we're becoming rouges, then our names are Seed and Alder. All we can tell passing loners or kittypets is that we're mates. If we put one foot wrong, it could be our death, so be careful. "   
Alder nodded, and quickly twined his tail with hers, and walked farther from the border. They walked side by side, until they stumbled upon a hollow tree. They climbed inside, and decided to shelter here for the rest of their days. 

After a moon as rouges...

Seed was sitting beside Alder sun bathing. Prey was running very well, and she started to notice she was becoming quite plump, not because of that though. She just had to figure out how to tell him.   
" Seed? " ' Does he know? '   
" Yes Alder? " Seed replied, trying not to squirm under his gaze.   
" The other day you brought up the topic of kits. And now you smell of milk, " His eyes narrowed, " Do you want to tell me something? "   
Seed shifted her paws nervously. " I...I'm expecting kits! Surprise? " She offered weakly.   
His eyes lit up. " Kits? MY kits? Seed this is amazing! " Alder curled around her, and purred. She let out a sigh of relief, and welcomed his embrace. 

Two Moons Later...

Seed was basking in the sun, Alder on her right. They were enjoying the GreenLeaf warmth, when pain filled Seed. She extended her claws, and stretched out, letting a wail of pain escape her.   
"Seed! What's wrong? Is it the kits?" Alder's worried meow was barely heard over the pain filling Seed's mind.   
Seed nodded, and he quickly was at her side, using all the skills he had used when training as a medicine cat apprentice for two moons.   
It was SunDown by the time the kits were born. When Seed looked at her side, she could identify the kits genders. Two tom-kits.   
One was a red tabby with white paws and chest, and the other was a cream kit with a brown stripe down his back. She looked them with love.   
Seed looked back up at Alder, surprised to find that he looked at her with a look of sadness.   
"We can't let them live as rouges. I know this is going to be hard, but I want us to go back to ThunderClan if that's alright."  
Though Seed knew he was right, she couldn't imagine what Bramblestar would do to them. Treason maybe? She knew what had to be done though.   
"We can go back soon, just give me a day or two and we can head back to our home." Seed glanced back at their kits, who were now purring contently.   
StarClan, let them live the lives of warriors. Not like us. "What about some names for them?" Seed murmured through the silence.   
"Hmm?" Alder looked a her. "I've been thinking Yarrowkit for the orange one. What do you think?"  
"That's a good one. Hmm how 'bout Tinselkit?" She slurred.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue writing this? Let me know by either leaving a kudo or commenting. I'm also open to any critisum.


End file.
